Do You Remember?
by MastahChibeh
Summary: Ed, Al and Winry reunite together once more, but, for how long? Sort of Winry's P.O.V. I keep changing the title. [COMPLETED]


**Do You Remember?  
**

**DISCLAIMER-** I do not own FMA or any of their characters.

_The italics is the poem that I wrote. And thoughts._

(Some might not make sense because I didn't write this for FMA fanfics) Ah yes, and Al has his body in this fanfic. :p I re-uploaded to correct all my mistakes in grammar and stuff. By the way, I will continue on with HATRED and FMA meets Invader Zim. Be patient.

_

* * *

_

_Do You Remember_

_Many Years ago_

_When we Were Young_

_How We Used To play Together_

_Every day?_

* * *

Winry looked up from her work to hear Den barking, which meant one thing, Customers. She gor up from her workarea and walked over to the door. She opened to door to reveal Ed and Al. Winry sighed as she knew Ed had broken his automail once more. But, his automail wasn't broken. It was fine. So, there was no real reason for him to be here. He never just stayed to, see how everyone was doing. "Ed?" she asked, making sure it was really him.

"Yes, it is me, Winry" Ed confirmed. "We've come to stay for a while because, we have to buisiness anymore, since we found the Philosophers stone"

"Wha-? Really?" Winry asked in a happy tone.

"Yeah, Winry, we are here to stay...well, for a while..." Ed and Al replied at the same time. Winry replied with a hug, taking both Al and Ed in her grasp.

"Winry, you can let go of us any time now" Al said, attempting to breath.

The three all enjoyed the company, now that they finnally could. They took part in what they did when they were younger, playing games and just sitting and talking it was all great so far. Untill they woke up.

_

* * *

_

_It seems Like just yesterday-_

_The childhood world_

_Of Clowns and Cotton Candy_

_And Summer days_

_That Never Seemed to end_

_When we would play hide 'n' seek_

_From 4 o' clock till dusk_

_Then sat outside on someones stoop_

_And listened to the Crickets_

_And slaped away Mosquitos_

_And talked about our dreams_

_And what we'd do when we grew up_

_Untill our mothers called us in._

* * *

Winry woke up, laying in the grass she suspected they all had fallen asleep like that. She awoke to teh yelling of Ed. She sat up and yawned a bit tehn turned to where Ed was. He was yelling to Colonel Mustang. She overheard most of what they were talking about.

"Ed, you have no choice, you're in the Military, you have to take part in this war..." Mustang stated.

_War?_ Winry thought in her mind.

"COLONEL! We just got here and we already have to go!" Ed had shouted.

"Yes, Ed when you joined the military, you should of been aware of what was going to happen and you should of been aware of the risks!"

"But, we can't go now!" Al protested.

"You have no choice. Now, get your stuff and come with us"

"Can we at least say goodbye?" Ed asked, looking over at Winry.

"Sure. But make it quick" Mustang said as he turned to go back to the train station, "We're on a tight schedual"

Ed walked over to Winry, "You heard all that, right?" Ed asked. Winry had nodded in response.

"You'll make it back okay, right?" Winry pleaded, hoping her friends would be safe.

"Yes. Winry, I promise we will make it back..." Ed assured, "But, we have to go now... I am sorry" Ed stood up and looked at Al, who had their luggage all ready.

"Okay. Don't break your promise!" Winry shouted at them as they walked off to the train station.

"Don't worry, we won't..."

_

* * *

_

_And do you remember_

_That one winter when it snowed_

_For days and days on end_

_We tried to build an igloo_

_Just like the eskimos?_

_And that grad day when finnally_

_The training wheels came off our bikes_

_And we were free_

_To explore the whole world_

_In an afternoon_

_So Long as we stayed on our own street._

* * *

Winry waited for any word on the brothers. She read everything in the news about the war, looking for names, making sure they would be all right and come back safe. She read all the parts that would say how long the expected this war to be. Winry knew they would come back safe. Because their promises never seemed to break. Only very little did they ever break. But, that was very rare. She knew they would come back. She just knew it. It was instinct.

_

* * *

_

_But, those days passed by furitively_

_And we grew up_

_As children do_

_Untill we reached a day when_

_We Assumed that we were too grown up_

_To Play amid the trees on summer nights.._

_and when i see you now_

_You've changed in ways I cannot explain_

_You're like a rose that blooms before it's time_

_And falls a victim_

_To The Ferbrurary frost._

* * *

After three weeks of waiting, someone had got word on the Elric brothers.

"Winry..." Pinako called to her granddaughter, "We have word of them..."

"Really!" Winry asked excitedly, knowing that the letter would of said the war had ended and that Ed and Al were coming home.

Pinako opened the letter slowly, adding a bit of suspense to it but, they knew what the letter would say already. They knew they were coming home. Pinako's smile was replaced with a frown as she finnished reading the letter. She handed the letter to her granddaughter and said, "You won't like this..."

"What! Is the war still on? Are they coming home?" Winry asked, getting excited.

Pinako sighed and said, "Just read it..."

_

* * *

_

_The waist of your jeans is getting tight_

_A Symbol of a youth thats not your own_

_And you're face is pale and green-_

_You don't look well_

_I see you scowl at everyone_

_From the window in your room_

_It is so rare to see you smile anymore._

* * *

As Winry finnished reading the letter, the tears began to flow. They weren't coming back, Ever. They were both murdered in the war but an unknown sorce.

She broke down and colapsed on the floor. Bursting into tears. She couldn't beleive her best friends had died on her. It was..._impossible._

_

* * *

_

_And I long for the summer days_

_When I stood on your porch_

_And banged on your door_

_And bade you to come out_

_To greet the afternoons adventures._

* * *

Weeks later, the funeral was held in Central everyone that fought in the war was there. Winry stood next to her grandmother, still crying from the death. She couldn't take it. She couldn't stand to see them both dead.

After the funeral was over, Winry was the only one still sanding there. She placed a rose on each of their graves. "Ed, you broke your promise..." Winry said silently as she turned to look back at 'them' once more. One final look. One final tear. It was all over for them. Their friendship...was gone. Lost in the wind of tomorow. They were gone and never coming back. "I'll never forgive you for dieing on me...You lied to me...You broke that promise, that wasn't allowed to be broken..."

_

* * *

_

_Won't you come out and play once more?_

_For we are still so young... _

_The End_

* * *

I was choking back some tears while writing this. Here is the poem in full, once more:

_Do You Remember_

_Many Years ago_

_When we Were Young_

_How We Used To play Together_

_Every day?_

_It seems Like just yesterday-_

_The childhood world_

_Of Clowns and Cotton Candy_

_And Summer days_

_That Never Seemed to end_

_When we would play hide 'n' seek_

_From 4 o' clock till dusk_

_Then sat outside on someones stoop_

_And listened to the Crickets_

_And slaped away Mosquitos_

_And talked about our dreams_

_And what we'd do when we grew up_

_Untill our mothers called us in._

_And do you remember_

_That one winter when it snowed_

_For days and days on end_

_We tried to build an igloo_

_Just like the eskimos?_

_And that grad day when finnally_

_The training wheels came off our bikes_

_And we were free_

_To explore the whole world_

_In an afternoon_

_So Long as we stayed on our own street._

_But, those days passed by furitively_

_And we grew up_

_As children do_

_Untill we reached a day when_

_We Assumed that we were too grown up_

_To Play amid the trees on summer nights.._

_and when i see you now_

_You've changed in ways I cannot explain_

_You're like a rose that blooms before it's time_

_And falls a victim_

_To The Ferbrurary frost._

_The waist of your jeans is getting tight_

_A Symbol of a youth thats not you're own_

_And you're face is pale and green-_

_You don't look well_

_I see you scowl at everyone_

_From the window in you're room_

_It is so rare to see you smile anymore._

_And I long for the summer days_

_When i stood on your porch_

_And banged on your door_

_And bade you to come out_

_To greet the afternoons adventures._

_Won't you come out and play once more?_

_For we are still so young..._


End file.
